


Iris and Eddie Wedding Aesthetics

by MewWitch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aesthetics, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, The Marriage Bargain by Kyele, Wedding, chapter 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: Aesthetic for the 25th Chapter of The Marriage Bargain by Kyele.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marriage Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332529) by [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/pseuds/Kyele). 



 

1\. Iris's wedding dress. According to this verse's traditions, she wears black as the one who's clan is welcoming a new member.

2\. The wedding rings. I don't remember if they were described in the story, so I went ahead and continued the sapphire/blue theme.

3\. Eddie's suit. White as he is the one marrying into the West family. Blue/Sapphire trim/accessories.

4\. The wedding venue. With Eobard paying, you know that he went all out.

5\. My favorite quote from the chapter, said by a very happy Iris shows off her new spouse.

6\. Wedding cake covered with Blue Irises.

7\. The happy couple; post first kiss.

8\. Can't forget their Honeymoon destination , Bali!

9\. The Non-Society Traditional Toast!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this story sooooooo much, I just had to do something for it!


End file.
